


Grumbles

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [140]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Derek Hale, Tired Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words tired, recover and restrain.





	Grumbles

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/184530787714/wow-i-actually-wrote-a-drabble-for-the-day-the)

Derek looked so adorable passed out on the bed with one foot hanging over the edge and his face smooshed into a pillow. Stiles had to restrain himself from touching his face and waking him up.

They didn’t get back from their patrol until sunrise, and Derek was clearly beyond tired with the way he slurred his words and stumbled into walls. Stiles was too keyed up, so, he helped Derek to bed, then decided to recover his own way. By researching.

An hour later Stiles heard the first grumbles coming from Derek, so he smiled and took him coffee.


End file.
